<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>martin gore car kink 2: return of car by itsnotgayifthelightsareoff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293548">martin gore car kink 2: return of car</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotgayifthelightsareoff/pseuds/itsnotgayifthelightsareoff'>itsnotgayifthelightsareoff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>martin gore car kink [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cars (Pixar Movies), Depeche Mode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Rule 63, Water, car kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotgayifthelightsareoff/pseuds/itsnotgayifthelightsareoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>martin is back and WHOA she is in the DESTERT!!!!! what of happen?? find out..........</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Gore/Lightning McQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>martin gore car kink [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>martin gore car kink 2: return of car</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>after monthes pass of the brave death of martin. the heat risening into the hote air, sun beming dwon at her it was! marting ore! it turnse out when crushed by lightneng mcqueen she not died but trangsported in to the desret!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>martin was glad to be live anoter day but therwas still a porblem.... she was traped IN THE DESERRT but mor improtantely heyr baby lover sweet pumpikn draling truck........ was daed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>truck had died of s*x with lightening mcweenm and wass not longer alive too wispear nothing to martin as she had once fantasy with him,, long ago ebfore truck had sexed and died like an idiot. mratin fell him leave earth, ghost had pass spirit by heven not with sight of retunring her in arm, no he was dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MArtin cried “truck why !did you haveto chose Lightning over me i would not kill yuo with by haveing sex” “with you” sh ewas sad and greived and threw sands of the desetr into the sky from beign sad . she thew so mutch sansd that she dug into the grouned and tuneled into the grownd likea mole of the  eath. martin was soo angrey she decied to live t</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>maritn live in the hole for a years befroe she deciede dto download widnows xp for macintoch mac on her dell laughtop compueter. Teary had gived her her blesed holuyday penis frieday the cmopmuter but she dint want becuase she wanteed momey bags and gold bares intead. but now that she had use for the comupiter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>she opennd th cmopuertr to fined a massage left buy telemarketer  read “to dear my loev martin i houpe this copmputer findes you save, i wamt let you no that i left u alot of monny, on my privite island!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W“WHAT said mustang, but she forgeted to reading tothe part that its said, dont go to iland it has full of snakes and animaal like grizly bear and portugese man o war(ON LAND!)! so she hase no Way of staeing safe &amp; wint on a airplane to tierys privat island (its still in th desert but its hast he airpot there, trusst me i went a airplane form the dessert their arround ok)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Martin OGre showwed up (i dont nkow how too spell areivvd) and(sory it s not giveing me rasults wen i look it up on gogle i cant fix it). and got to thee island were she fond terry! ebcome of ligting mqueen,now and margin sharted cying so harrd and yeeling at him in the airport fart shop she hell i mean yell “LUGNUTS MCQUEE YOU KILLLED TRUCK IWIL WILL NEVAR FORGAVE YOU!!!!!!!!!” witch i thingk was, a overeation.,becas throw her tears she sawl him and. abd she cod seehe was a car now, singe he came out t her as liteing mccain ands she thout?he wasa litle sexied now in the florencent ligtes of the gift shift melting her retinas...that went she relized he was no longer, mecanike chop man terty, but thathe became, of liighteng mueen (car nwo)..(atractive)(rich)............ the onley thingshe dint knwo wass, wood he return her FALLINGS?? ?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>latter that nite, marfin was stay at lightnings vacaion house (stil,l on th eisland) and she ha gone wentto bed but she coudnot sleep beecuase she was thinking abuot lietning, hiss sexy red car body of he transfrom into,of change the immage of Him in her mined. she boobied out of bed too get a glass of whater but when shefeel throu the floorbordes in to the foyay ofthe house (rich manchun) and saw!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lighteng was there! HE was car laiying down sexy by the fire plase on the crapet that was MADE OF A bear and haveing reding hew ass reading a intelegent book on the floor on te bear of skin.rug. He Was like relly sexy like when, lloght of the fire refecte doff off his shineing metal red meetal exterioror, like lightning (hsi name)but then he NOTISED ME i mean her STANING THER!!!!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“martongue why are ?!?!?!!?you awake i thoght you were ass slap”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AND SHE WAS STARRING AT !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>um” ummm umm um ummmm um” say martin, was at a lot for words from the beautiful of a car “i was getting glassed of warter”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“oh ummmmmmm ok” he siad</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>M</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and kisse her on the lipes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>larpnings mouth tasteed sweat like gasoline and fire like a big man car, marten than moved away from him enbearass. “why are did that you is kisses me????”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>LIVENING WIPER PASSIONATELY OF HER EARSE “marting evar since truck sex and die i have mist you. i alwyas knowed the retlaionshpi we had wasnt real but in sum way i had a feelings for yuo, but you didnt know the Lightning McTruth about me so i was scarred to get clouser. butt now we know the troth about eachohter and truch has die, you except me for whome i am” lighting shid a single tear(manly)............ :’(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Montegue imaged the words of laughtrack mcree in her head and felt card for. “listerine i have aslo realize my fielings for you, you told me your a car and i was soprised, it didnt even cross (god bless) my mindthat truck wasnt the wone for me. now thet i konw  youre a care i finnaly understand that this is a trans metaphor”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“actually its not. shat the fuck up” lightsing shooted a gun at her face point blank but he missed so he kised her again with his big car mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>martin and lightning spent a woderfall night togethar that they woud never forget for the reast of theyre lifes but unfrotuantely meerkat never got a glass of woter and she died of dehydration the next day</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the end</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just fyi if you actually write and/or consume real person fanfiction this and the original mgck were written to make fun of you. i fucking hate you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>